


What's Shakin', Bacon?

by EyeOfMordor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfMordor/pseuds/EyeOfMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a stupid idea, you knew, but after a month of practically the whole office begging you to cook them you're infamously delicious bacon you couldn't help but smile at the thought of how the morning would go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Shakin', Bacon?

It was a stupid idea, you knew, but after a month of practically the whole office begging you to cook them you're infamously delicious bacon you couldn't help but smile at the thought of how the morning would go.

It was just over five weeks since you'd started interning at Funhaus offices as an editor – part of a two-term long exchange program with your university back in Scotland – and it'd been both a great learning experience to aid you in your degree and a fuck ton of laughs. You'd been insanely nervous at first, dropped into a new country and later a new workplace, but once people knew of your sense of humour and your love for alcohol you'd fast become friends with most everyone who worked there. You placed one specific night out as the bonding point between you and the rest of the guys – a celebration for Bruce's birthday – as by the time you 'd lost count of the shots you had Elyse hugging you in your lap, grinning triumphantly at James as you proclaimed that you'd stolen his wife.

A few weeks later you were chatting with Adam and Bruce about your home life in Scotland, and about University, when the subject of bacon had been brought up.

“The course is great, and since most of the actual editing can be done at home I'm not stuck in a lecture hall for too long. Leaves me able to work plenty to keep me going,” you explained.

“Oh, where do you work?” Adam asked.

“A wee cafe, nothing branded, just something local. My boss is a sweetheart, always gives me soup and cakes home,” you grinned. “I'd starve if it wasn't for her. Also, she taught me how to make the _best_ bacon ever.”

“Oooo, bacon? Sounds good,” Bruce said, smiling. “You should make it for us sometime.”

“I mean, there is that crappy little stove in the breakroom, so maybe you'll get lucky,” you said, sipping at your drink with a cheeky little smile and winking at Adam while Bruce wasn't looking.

You and Adam got on famously even since your first day; he'd been utterly welcoming to you, showed you around, helped you settle in. You knew you had feelings for him, but you also knew that you were heading back to Scotland in a few weeks. Your overseas internship was the last part of your course in place of a dissertation or final exam, and once you returned you'd be fully graduated. It wasn't worth the heartache to try and start something only to move thousands of miles away. So you just kept it at fun, friendly flirting.

Now, weeks after said conversation, you walked into work with a shopping bag full of bacon and your huge frying pan from home.

“Alright you fuckers, who wants bacon?” you called loudly as you entered, knowing nobody would be recording yet.

They all turned to you, surprised and slightly confused, until Lawrence let out a whooping cheer.

“Yes, finally! I want some!” he said, yelling from the other side of the office. Realisation spread, and soon everyone was raising their hand and calling for some.

“Okay, okay, I'll go get started and hand um' out one at a time,” you said, grinning madly at everyone's excitement. You got to work, using what spices you'd brought from home to crank out bacon roll after bacon roll after bacon roll. It takes just under an hour, but every time someone leaves they came back two minutes later singing your praise to the high heavens. The whole breakroom smelt of greasy, spicy, bacon, and you loved it. You were in your element, and it made you warm inside to think that even though your time with Funhaus would be short, you'd made a lasting impression.

“At least I'll forever be remembered as that one intern who made everyone bacon,” you chuckled to yourself, putting together the last few rolls.

“Or the one who can look cute even while hungover,” Adam said, appearing behind you .

“And the one who kicked your ass at GTA that one time.”

“Yeah, exactly, it was only one time.”

“Yeah, but it was a good one time,” you smirked, peering over your shoulder at him. “What can I get ya, stranger?”

“Just one of your finest bacon rolls, ma'am,” he replied, putting on as southern an accent as he could manage. He was leaning against the door frame, gazing at you softly.

“Coming right up,” you nodded, splashing some more oil into the pan. “How you been keepin?”

“Good, havn't been sleeping much though, cause my foots been playing up again,” he grimaced.

“Aww man, put yourself to bed with a hot toddie and you'll be right as reign,” you said sympathetically.

Adam practically snorted. “What the hell is that?”

“Whiskey, honey, and hot water,” you explained with a laugh. “A hot toddie, it'll get you to sleep in no time.”

“Sounds like a stripper name to me.”

“Och aye, I'm Hot Toddie,” you said, putting on both your most sultry and most Scottish voice. You turned around, waggling your hips as well as your spatula. “The finest stripper in all of Glasgow.”

You both broke into laughter, cheeks hot with amusement and blush. “I'd pay top dollar for that, I'm sure,” Adam added with a chuckle, to which you shot him a suggestive grin and a raised eyebrow.

“Well, unfortunately for you this lass ain't for sale,” you huffed sarcastically, turning back towards the stove and turning the bacon. The conversation lulled into a comfortable (if a little tense) silence, and you focused on your cooking.

“Do you miss Scotland much?” Adam asked.

“Not really, if I'm honest,” you sighed. “I mean, sure my family is there and all, but I've never been one to get home sick. I've always wanted to branch out, move away from home, that sort of thing,"

“So you don't think you'll stay in Scotland?”

“Probably not, might go somewhere in Europe. But I guess it all depends on where I can get a job when I graduate, and whoever needs someone with a degree in film editing. I'll miss LA, though.”

You let out a wishful sigh. “Really?,” Adam asked, seemingly surprised.

“Yeah man, I feel like I fit in here,” you shrugged. “I'm a plus size, bisexual, liberal editor who's hobbies include D&D and writing – LA has a niche for everyone, and I feel pretty comfortable.”

Adam moved closer slightly, and you could feel his presence on your skin. You'd long discarded your jumper due to the heat of the stove, and your bare arms seemed to tingle.

“But you're you; surely you fit in everywhere,” he mused, now standing next to you. You pressed down on the bacon, as the fat dripped out of it and sizzled in the heat.

“Not really,” you shrugged. “Scotland's great, and it's beautiful and I have friends there, but it doesn't feel like home. Not after the past few months here, at least.”

“LA sucked you in hard, huh?”

“Yeah,” you scoffed. “I was terrified at first, but it's been so amazing doing the exchange program and the internship. The experience, the people, it's been the best few months in my life.”

“It just makes me sad that I'm having to leave in a few weeks. I don't want to leave it all behind,” you admitted with a sombre sigh. You lifted the bacon onto the already buttered roll, turned, and held it out to Adam.

You both stood looking at each other, the plate between you, each with a hand on it.

“I mean, you don't have to,” he said, sincerity and hopefulness in his voice.

“What?”

“We were talking about taking on some new staff, full time I mean,” he said, taking the plate from your hands and setting it down on the counter. “You've done an internship here already, and you've done some outstanding work, we'd easily keep you on.”

“Are you serious?” you gaped, unsure if this was a joke or not.

“Yeah man, you're super good at your job and we'd be lucky to have you,” Adam nodded, smiling now. He put a warm hand on your arm. “Besides, you fit in here. We'd miss you too much.”

“Are you telling me I'd have a job here once I graduated?”

“Yeah, just as soon as you're able to move.”

You rushed forward to hug him, your arms going round his neck tightly. He was so warm, you'd never been this close to him to really notice, but as your heart filled with elation you couldn't help but cling to him in joy.

“Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you,” you muttered, laughing happily. He melted into the hug, grinning widely at your reaction. “I swear to god I could kiss you right now.”

“Wouldn't be opposed,” you heard him whisper under his breath, and when you released him from the embrace you had a sly smirk on your face.

“Oh, is that so?” you asked, hands on hips.

“Shit, did you hear that?”

“You bet I did, lad.”

Your hands drew his face to yours, lips meeting as you both grinned. The past month of flirting and teasing finally culminated in that moment, and all the fear of having to leave your new friends was gone.

“Look what's shakin', bacon!” Bruce scoffed from the doorway.

The two of you continued to kiss, your hand going from Adams face to flip off Bruce as her ran off excitedly to relay the news to the rest of the office.

 

Thinking back, the morning had gone much better than expected.

 


End file.
